Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: Exit 9B/Transcript
This is the transcript of Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: Exit 9B in Tino's Adventures of Regular Show. Part 1 (We begin with a cold open at the park house. A new character, Thomas the goat, is knocking on the door. He then knocks again, waiting for a response.) Thomas: Hello? (Peeks through window. As he backs away, he then notices the knob, and enters the house.) ''Benson, hello? ''(Knocks again.) Is anybody here? (Walks further in. His cell phone rings and he answers.) Hey, mom. Yeah, it's my first day at my new internship. No, I'm looking for them right now. Yeah, yeah, I met everybody yesterday and they all seem really cool. Yeah, it's gonna be a really easy way to get three credits.(Suddenly, an explosion of some sort occurs outside, shaking the house.) Mom, hold on! (Thomas runs outside and sees a fireball explode right by the house as lasers fly past him. To the left, he sees Pops, Hi Five Ghost and Benson running in terror.) Benson: Run! Run! (All three are hit with lasers and stunned as Thomas watches. He then sees Skips running past the evildoers along with Bowser and the Villains. After dodging some lasers, he is eventually shot and hits the ground. He turns to face the shooter, and the Weekenders' Enemies who has a recognizable-looking face. Muscle Man is shown watching from behind a trash can.) Mistress Nine: Hello, there. Skips: You. You won't get away with-- (Skips is shot again) Bowser: Perfect target. Bowser Jr: Now where is that green man? (Muscle Man makes a break for it but is also shot down) Dr. Drakken: You're shot now! (Laughs Evilly) Mistress Nine: Now where are Tino and his friends? (Weekenders, Mordecai and Rigby are then seen running past the destruction. Mordecai is carrying a time machine, Rigby a file.) Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! Bowser: There they are! Do not let them escape! Rigby: Dude, hurry! Mordecai: (Mashing the buttons on the time machine.) ''I'm trying! '''Ash Ketchum:' Hurry! Kim Possible: Keep running! Ron Stoppable: Get us out of here! (Just as they are about to be shot, the time machine activates, and Mordecai and Rigby disappear in a golden aura) Adagio Dazzle: (Growls) Tino escaped! Dr. Drakken: So as Kim Possible and her friends! Bowser: Forget them, when they come back will kill them. (The man and the Villains walks up to the house.) GBF Jr: You should have sold it to me when you had the chance!'' (He blows up the house with a detonation device, all The Weekenders' Enemies laughing maniacally as a red wormhole forms above the rubble. Thomas looks on in shock. The title cards then appear.)'' (REGULAR SHOW - CREATED BY JG QUINTEL - EXIT 9B - WRITTEN AND STORYBOARDED BY: CALVIN WONG, TOBY JONES - WRITTEN AND STORYBOARDED BY: ANDRES SALAFF, MADELINE QUERIPEL - SUPERVISING PRODUCER: MIKE ROTH) (Fade to two months later. We pan down to see a new place: Skips' Place, Body and Oil Transmission.) Skips: Let's see... Pops? (Pan through the seats, to Pops, in a zookeeper's outfit.)' We got a Pops here? Pops: Huh? Skips: You Pops? Pops: Indeed! Skips: Car's ready. Sign here.'' (Shows Pops a clipboard and hands him a pen.)'' Pops: I hope she wasn't any trouble, Mister! Mister...'' (Looks at nametag.)'' Skips. Skips: Not really. Just an oil change. Pops: Oh, splendid!'' (Runs away, laughing. Skips then looks at the clipboard again.)'' Skips: We got a Marcy Stevenson here? (Pops starts up his car, and drives out of Skips', and onto the road. He turns on the radio to listen to old-style music. At the crosswalk, Muscle Man, dressed like a college professor, checks his watch.) Muscle Man: 'Come on! ''(Looks at the crosswalk sign. It stays on the red hand for a few seconds, before the white stick figure flashes on, Pops is seen driving, not noticing Muscle Man, only seeing him and braking at the last second.) What the heck, old man? (Pops then backs up his car, and drives away.) Hey! (Throws his briefcase at Pops' car.) '''Pops: Sorry! Muscle Man: I'll find out who you are. (Walks up to pick up his briefcase, and Hi Five Ghost appears. He is now a Pizza delivery guy.) Hi Five Ghost: Hey mister. Do you know the way to the park? Muscle Man: Uh, hello, I almost died. Besides, I don't have time to tell you, I'm late for my lecture on Quantam Mechanics. (leaves) Hi Five Ghost: Pff, brainac. (He now looks at a sign that says Old Town <--, and The Park -->, and heads to the park.) (On the park gate is a sign that reads, 'Exit 9B Coming Soon', Hi Five Ghost knocks on the gate, and Benson opens it, revealing that he still works at the park.) Benson: '''You're not the usual pizza guy. '''Hi Five Ghost: I'm new. That will be $12.95. (Benson takes the pizza to GBF Jr. inside the park, which is now a construction site.) Benson: The pizzas have arrived, sir. Sonata Dusk: About time! Aria Blaze: Go back to sleep, Sonata. GBF Jr: Excellent. Thomas, come. (We see Thomas, who was listening to music, and he runs to GBF Jr.) Benson: Sir, do you think I could have some pizza? GBF Jr: What? Pizza's for winners. You're not a winner, Benson, you're a slacker. Bowser: That's right. Now get back to work! Benson: Yes, sir. GBF Jr: Intern, pizza. (Opens his mouth, and Thomas feeds him a slice. He lets out an evil laugh.) (We scroll down a little bit and the heroes land from the time machine.) Mordecai: Agh, my chest. Rigby: Are you ok? Tino Tonitini: Is everyone alright? Sunset Shimmer: I'm okay. Pikachu: Pika, pi. Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu. '''Mordecai: Huh? (Gets up, revealing the time machine is now destroyed.) Aw, man. Lor McQuarrie: Oh, great. Shaggy Rogers: Like what do we do now? Carver Descartes: I don't know, Shaggy. Rigby: Where are we? Mordecai: Dude, it's the park. Look. Aw man, the freeway's almost done. This is bad. Hide. (Mordecai and Rigby hide from two construction workers.) That was too close. Tino Tonitini: We almost got caught by Bowser's goons. Rigby: What are we gonna do? Mordecai: '''It's not too late. Come on, we can still fix this. '''Rigby: '''But the space time thingy's busted. '''Mordecai: We don't need it. Do you still have the document? (Rigby takes out the document that is in the file he's carrying.) All right, we have to find Skips. Ash Ketchum: Let's go. (We go to Skips' garage, which is now barricaded, and now Mordecai knocks at the door.) Mordecai: 'Skips? (''Knocks again.) Skips? '''Serena: Skips? Lor McQuarrie: '''Are you in there? '''Misty: Answer us. Rigby: (Wipes the window.) Skips? (We now look inside the garage, showing that it's all dark and full of trash.) Twilight Sparkle: He's not in here. Mordecai: It's hopeless, dudes. He's gone. Rigby: What now? We can't pull this off without Skips. Mordecai: '''There has to be a way. '''Applejack: Hey, look. I found something on the floor. Mordecai: (''Looks down''.) Huh? (''Picks up a card that says "Skips' Place Auto Body".) Sunset Shimmer: Skips' Place Auto Body. Mordecai and Rigby: Hmm, hmm. Clemont: He's in the auto body. Bonnie: Well let's go. (We now go to Skips' Place, Body and Oil Transmission. Mordecai talks to a pair of legs working under a car.) Mordecai: Hey man, you know where we can find Skips? Skips: I'm Skips. Who's askin'? Mordecai, Rigby and the Weekenders: Skips! Skips: Yeah. Who are you? Lor McQuarrie: What do you mean, who are you? Mordecai: Dude, it's us, Mordecai and Rigby. Tino Tonitini: And Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish and my girlfriend Sunset Shimmer. Ash Ketchum: Skips, it's me Ash from Pallet town and my best buddy Pikachu. And my friends. Skips: I don't know you. Rigby: Dude, he's been brainwashed. Mordecai: Remember, we were co-workers at the park. Skips: '''Nah, I never worked at any park. '''Shaggy: Man, what's wrong with you?! Charlie Brown: You act like you don't remember is that all! Rigby: Do you remember that evil bearded guy? He must have scrambled your brain. He was gonna scramble our brains, too, but we escaped through a hole in space time. (Makes time traveling sound.) Tino Tonitini: And he's got his friends. Bowser, The Crime Empire, The Dazzlings, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Darla Dimple and the other Villains are trying to kill us too? They tried to brainwashed us, but we escape too. Mordecai: We think about two months has past since then, now he and his friends are building a freeway on the park, our park. Rigby: You got to help us stop them. Skips: Exit 9B is gonna make a huge difference in people's lives. How else are people gonna get from South I-85, to South West 85B? You need some help with your car, I'm your guy. Otherwise, get out of here. Rigby: '''That's not the Skips we know! '''Skips: (Skips looms over Rigby.) I don't know you! Rigby: Skips, you're in there somewhere, snap out of it! (He slaps Skips in the face. Skips roars in anger before pinning both Tino, Ash, Mordecai, Rigby and their friends up against the wall by their necks, choking them.) Tino Tonitini: Skips! Skips: What's your game? Mordecai: (choking) You gotta remember, Skips! Skips: '''Who do you work for?! '''Mordecai: Well, (gags) technically, you're one of our bosses. Ugh... Tish Katsufrakis: Skips, stop! Carver Descartes: Dude, you have to remember us! Skips: You lie! Rigby: Wait, we know why your name is Skips. Remember the only woman you ever loved!? (Skips's eyes widen as he flashes back to memories from "Diary", "The Power", "Death Punchies", "This Is My Jam", "Over the Top" and "Skips Strikes". No longer brainwashed, he lets go of Mordecai and Rigby, who fall to the ground coughing and gasping for air. Skips is upset.) Fluttershy: Are you two okay? Mordecai: Yeah. Rarity: Thank, goodness Mordecai: Skips? Serena: Do you remember now? Skips: (He breathes heavily for a moment before regaining his composure. He turns to Mordecai and Rigby.) ''Tell me everything. (''Cuts to next scene.) Mordecai: That bearded guy tried to take out the park out for months, but then he took it by force. And we're the only ones left who can take it back. Misty: And that Bowser was trying to destroy us all. Mordecai: You guys know him? Tino Tonitini: Yes, he, his son Bowser Jr, his wife Mistress Nine. Along with our enemies are the worst enemies we've ever face them. Tish Katsufrakis: They have join forces with that evil bearded man to destroy the park and they brainwashed our friends. We've got to help them. Carver Descartes: Let me be the first to say. How? Ash Ketchum: (Falls down in embarrassment) Really, Carver got nothing? Skips: Uh, do we have a plan? Mordecai: Rigby, show him the document. Rigby: Bam! It declares the park a historical landmark. We just need everybody that worked at the park to sign it, then it will be against the law to build Exit 9B, decreed from City Hall, yo! Mordecai: Easier said then done. If that bearded guy and his friends gave you a new identity to hide you, then there's no telling where everyone else is. Skips: I know where we can find out. (We cut back to the park.) Skips: 'Get down. (''Skips sees that the coast is clear.) Go, go! (The trio make it into the office, where they start rifling through files.) '''Serena: Did you find anything? Twilight Sparkle: No. There's so many files. Rigby: There's gotta be thousands of these things. Mordecai: Is this what we're looking for? Skips: (Looks at the file that Mordecai found to see, and it shows all of the park worker's definitions.) Yeah, this is it. It's a case of every bodies new identities. (The file shows a picture of Benson in his new identity with his arms up and seems to look angry) ''Looks here like Benson's the only one who still works at the park. '''Rainbow Dash:' Perfect! Then let's go before we... (GBF Jr. tries to open the door.) GBF Jr: Benson, why didn't you lock this door? Benson: But, I did lock it. The Joker: Oh, you think? Noby: It's them! Doraemon: We gotta hide! GBF Jr: Oh, you locked it? I guess that's why the handle's turning. And I suppose if I push it right now, it won't open, huh? (Opens the door, but Mordecai, Rigby, Skips and the other heroes are hidden.) Well, what did you know? You forgot to lock it. Benson: I could have sworn I locked it! I won't let it happen again. (Mordecai, Rigby, Skips and the heroes are seen inside the closet.) GBF Jr: Next time it happens, you're fired. Got it? The Penguin: If you do that again, then you're dead. Two-Face: Let's just say that we should never lock the door. GBF Jr: '''Thomas, get me some coffee. '''Thomas: I'm pretty sure I saw him lock it. Dr. Drakken: You think so, Thomas? Thomas: Yes I did saw him. GBF Jr: Nobody asked you, Thomas. I could fire you anytime I want. Just like I can fire Benson anytime I want. Isn't that right Benson? Shego: I think you should look at this. Dr. Drakken: What is it, now? GBF Jr: '(''GBF Jr. now looks at the closet door.) Why's that opened? '''Rigby: (whispering) They knows. (Mordecai and Skips covers Rigby's mouth.) Carver Descartes: (whsipering) Oh, man! We're so dead! GBF Jr: (He walks up close to the closet door, but only to close a file cabinet.) Break time's over. (GBF Jr., The Villains, Benson, and Thomas leave and close the door. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips and the heroes come out into the office.) Tino Tonitini: That was close. Lor McQuarrie: Too close. Fred Jones: Alright, gang, let's go find Pops, Muscle Man and Fives. (We now go to the next scene, where Pops is now a butterfly sanctuary instructor.) Pops: Welcome to the City Butterfly Sanctuary. Admission is free, although donations are greatly appreciated. Mordecai: (Clears his throat and holds up a lollipop.) ''Will you take a Butterscotch Ripple? '''Pops:' (Pops now has memories from "The Power", "Karaoke Video", "Prankless", "Just Set Up the Chairs", "Go Viral", "Brain Eraser", "Sugar Rush", and "The Best Burger in the World". Pops is now unbrainwashed and laughs.) I remember. Jolly good show! (We go to Muscle Man, where he is teaching college students in an auditorium.) Muscle Man: 'And as you can clearly see, C=8. Any questions? (''Mordecai raises his hand.) Yes, in the back? '''Mordecai: Yeah, we were just wondering, do you know who else's C=8? Muscle Man: Well actually, yes I do. It's my mom. (Muscle Man gasps. He flashes back through memories from "Trash Boat", "Big Winner", "Slam Dunk", "Fuzzy Dice", "In the House", "Gut Model", "Muscle Mentor", and "Death Metal Crash Pit". Muscle Man is now unbrainwashed, and he rubs his hair back to its original form.) Whoooooo! (Knocks over his table.) Whoooo! Eat it, eggheads. Class is dismissed. Whooooooooo! (Smashes the exit door.) Whoooooooo! (Back at Skips' Place, Hi Five Ghost comes to deliver a pizza) Kim Possible: Quick, grab him! (He is grabbed through the door) (Muscle Man knocks the pizza box out of his hand and is about to give him a high-five.) Hi Five Ghost: 'Noooo! ''(Muscle Man high fives him. Hi Five Ghost gasps, he sees memories of when he was a baby, when he was in High School, and from episodes from "My Mom", "Rage Against the TV", and "Fuzzy Dice". Hi Five Ghost is now unbrainwashed.) '''Hi Five Ghost: Whooooo! All: Yeah! (They all sign the document.) Muscle Man: (to Hi Five Ghost) Looks like my John Hancock's the biggest. Now give me a high five, cause I got a huge signature! (high fives Hi Five Ghost) Ron Stoppable: But seriously, how do we save the park? Mordecai: We have to get Benson's signature. The problem is he's always with that bearded guy. Tish Katsufrakis: And he's with our enemies, Bowser and the other Villains. Muscle Man: Who is that tool anyway? Skips: A contractor. He's tried to buy the park countless times, so he can build a freeway there. Pops: But why must it be the park? Why is it so important to this beard? Skips: That doesn't matter now. What matters is that we get Benson back to sign this contract. Shaggy Rogers: Like, are you out of your mind?! Hi Five Ghost: But we could get killed. Muscle Man: '''Yeah. This sounds pretty heavy, bro. '''Velma Dinkley: Alright, just don't be cowards. Shaggy Rogers: But if we enter the park where the Villains are guarding. We'll be both chickens! Scooby Doo: Yeah. (Making Chicken sound) Lucy Van Pelt: This is no time to act like Chickens. Mordecai: Look, Skips is right. It might be risky, but we have to try. This isn't just the park we're talking about, it's Benson too. Muscle Man: You're right. Let's do this thing. On three. (They all put their hands together.) One, two, three! Mordecai Rigby Muscle Man And Hi Five Ghost: '''For The Park! '''Pops: '''Jolly Good Show! '''Skips: '''Will Stop The Contractor! '''Tino Tonitini: We can do this! (Mane 6 cheered) Rigby: We could have planned that better. (Cuts backs to the park where the highway is nearly finished.) Mordecai: All right guys, Benson could be anywhere. We just need his signature and this will all be over. Skips, you take Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost and go around back. Me, Rigby, and Pops will go that way. Tino Tonitini: Alright, Lor, Tish, Carver and Sunset you guys go with me. And remember, whatever you do, don't get caught. Thomas: What are you guys doing here? Muscle Man: Thomas, what's your problem? You trying to give us a heart attack? Big G: Do you really want us to get caught by the bad guys too!? Sunset Shimmer: Or the worse part is you're trying to get us caught?! Thomas: I have to be here. I need the credits for school. You guys gotta go: the new manager's crazy and you're arch enemy Bowser and his friends are hunting you down. Mordecai: We're not leaving. You gotta tell us where Benson is, so we can get his signature. Thomas: Uhhh.. Mordecai: Thomas! Tino Tonitini: Hello, earth to Thomas! Rigby: Thomas, where's Benson?! Thomas: Uh, he's standing right behind you. (Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost get bagged by other construction workers and Benson.) Twilight Sparkle: Let us out! (The Mane 6 chatters in the cage) Bowser Jr: Hello, visitors. Jessie: Remember us? James: You're worst enemies are here! Meowth: Now you will be coming with us! Benson: Get all of them. (Skips and Pops get bagged as well.) Mordecai: Benson, no! You can't do this! (Benson snaps his fingers, and Mordecai and Rigby are the last victims to get bagged. End of '''Exit 9B, Part 1')'' Part 2 (Part 2 begins with GBF Jr. and Bowser laughing maniacally. The gang of six have bags pulled from their heads and it is revealed that they are sunk neck-deep into cement at the end of a freeway ramp. Benson and Thomas stand next to GBF Jr.) Ash Ketchum: You! Bowser: Well, well, well. What've we got here? GBF Jr: A couple of protesters trespassing on private property. What? You're not a fan of Exit 9B? Let me guess. You stuck yourself in that cement so we'll stop building, hmm? Well, I'm afraid that isn't going to work. In fact, you're one of the final components of its completion. (Laughs evilly) (The gang struggles to get out.) Tino Tonitini: It's no use we can't get out! Daphne Blake: You monsters! Fred Jones: You won't get away with this! Mordecai: Dude, what's your deal? Muscle Man: Yeah, what's your beef with the park? GBF Jr: '''Beef? I have no beef with the park. My "beef" is with Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Mordecai and Rigby and their friends! '''Mordecai: Us?! Sunset Shimmer: What are you talking about?! Rigby: But we don't even know you! GBF Jr: Perhaps, not in my current form, but maybe this ''will jog your memory! (''He struggles out to reveal he's just only a floating head, and he gives out an evil laugh once again, as everyone stuck in cement gasp in horror as well Benson and two workers.) Fred, Daphne & Velma: (Gasp in horror) Shaggy & Scooby Doo: (Screams in horror) Serena Tsukino: What the...! Ash Ketchum: A floating head man! Ron Stoppable: Oh my! Tino Tonitini: Oh, my gosh! GBF Jr: '''That's right, I'm the son of universe renowed gaming champion, Garrett Bobby Ferguson: Garrett Bobby Ferguson Junior! '''Mordecai: Is this just because we beat your dad's universe record? GBF Jr: No, it's because you blew him up! You think you can just go around exploding people's dads? Mordecai: But that wasn't our fault. Rigby: Yeah, it was just a side-effect of getting schooled so hard! GBF Jr: Silence! Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr was a kind, loving father, with a heart as big as his head, and he's gone because of you. Muscle Man: Good one, dudes. GBF Jr: When my freeway is complete, it will be a gateway to the fiery center of the earth, and then my dad, along with everyone else you've ever destroyed, will come back from beyond the grave to destroy everything you hold dear''. (laughs'') And now that I have a captive audience, I present Exit 9B! Bowser: Tino Tonitini and the heroes! You are formally invited... to see the portal opens reviving you're enemies and Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr. (Laughs Evilly) Let the portal open! (The last part of the freeway is slotted into place. This triggers two poles with huge balls on top which zap intothe dark cloud, which becomes a portal; many dozens of villains from previous episodes are seen walking outof the portal.) Muscle Man: '''Oh no, bro. '''Rigby: This is bad. (The villains stop marching as a giant head appears from the portal. The villains all look at it and it is revealed that it is Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr.) Mordecai: No way. Tino Tonitini: Garrett Bobby Ferguson! Ash Ketchum: He's back! GBF Sr: 'Get ready for a universe serving of revenge. (''GBF Sr floats to GBF Jr.) 'GBF Jr: '''Father. '''GBF Sr: '''Son. (''They groan as they grow arms and legs. The workers in the cement make disgusted noises.) 'GBF Sr: '(Hugs GBF Jr.) You're looking good, son. '''GBF Jr: '''Thanks. Now what do you say we show these park scum the meaning of revenge? '''The Urge: I'm gonna enjoy this. Hot Dog Leader: These cowards die tonight! (The guys struggle to get out.) Rigby: It's useless. We're all gonna die! Pops: We're surely done for! Skips: 'I don't know about you guys. I think it's rude not to invite your friends to the party. (''Skips whistles, summoning many allies, including The Guardians of Eternal Youth, Techmo, The God of Basketball, Gary, and Death.) '''Death: 'Ello boys. Everyone except Skips: Whoa. Skips: Nice of you fellas to drop by. Leader of the Guardians of Eternal Youth: Greetings, park dwellers. (The Guardians zap the cement, freeing the workers.) GBF Jr: '''Huh! What, is that supposed to be an army? '''GBF Sr: '''Huh, yeah! '''Rigby: There's too many of 'em! Hi Five Ghost: He's right. We'll never defeat them! Mordecai: It's not about defeating them anymore. Tino Tonitini: '''It's about standing up to them and fighting. '''Mordecai: I for one am not just gonna hand over everything that I care about to some floating head and Tino's enemies that wants revenge on us. I'm not backing down, and I don't think you oughta back down either! (Pops nods in agreement) Tino Tonitini: So Today we fight! We fight for the park! (The heroes cheer.) Mordecai: 'Now who's with me? ''(The workers and Guardians cheer.) 'Tino Tonitini: '''Who's with me?! ''(Everyone cheers again.) '''GBF Jr: How touching. Demon spawn of the underworld! (The undead villains moan in compliance.) GBF Jr: Attack!!! (The undead villains charge towards the gang) Mordecai: Hold the line... (The charge continues) Hold the line... (The charge continues) Now! (The gang scatters as a demolition ball flies through and smashes most of the undead back and off the ramp. A hand-to-hand fight breaks out with crude weapons.) (Techmo Raises His Fist in the air controlling the Wrecking ball) Tino Tonitini: Everyone, take them down! (The Zombie charges towards the heroes as Mordecai hits them with a pole and Rigby holds another pole cutting the chest of the Zombies in half while Skips and Muscle Man rolls the giant pipe to make the Zombie fall off the bridge) Bowser: That's it! GBF Jr: Charge! (The rest of the villains charge) Mordecai & Tino:'' ''Charge! (The protagonists and antagonists charges towards and battle each other) (A Blonde man tries to punch Mordecai, but Mordecai knocks him out) (The Stag-Man Is Passed out on the ground while the Hammer and the God of Basketball are in a battle) (God of Basketball keeps punching the Hammer and when he starts spinning his arm No Rules Man Hits him on the back with a pole then the Hammer Uppercuts God of Basketball to go flying towards Mordecai and Rigby knocking God of Basketball out) Mordecai: Dude, we've gotta find Benson so we can get him to sign these papers. Rigby: Let's go! Carver Descartes: We'll cover you guys! Now go! Rainbow Dash: Let's kick their butts! (The two run through the battle to find Benson The Game Store Manager swings his spike at Mordecai and Rigby but the two duck and Party Pete passes by Mordecai and Rigby in his Inflated Disco form and Master prank caller also passes by two but holding a pole ready to fight. Some villains charge Skips and the Guardians.) Skips: Now! (The Guardians raise their rattles to the heavens, zapping down a beam of light that places the Fists of Justice onto Skips' arms. Skips knocks over several villains with one punch as the fight continues on all sides. Mordecai is seen battling Summertime Song.) Summertime Song: Summertime lovin'-- (Mordecai smashes Summertime Song in half and he garbles his song to an end as tape spills everywhere.) Summertime Song: '''Loving in the summer time (in Fast Forward Then dies) '''Ash Ketchum: Hey, guys look! Rigby: Dude, there's Benson! Tino Tonitini: Go to him! Mordecai: Benson, you've been brainwashed! (Benson swings his stick at the two and they duck) Rigby: You're on the wrong side, man. Benson: Shut up! (collides his stick against Mordecai's) Mordecai: We're telling the truth. Rigby: Tino's Enemy Bowser and the beard guy are evil! Twilight Sparkle: Look out! (A girder on a rope flies and knocks the three off the ramp. Mordecai and Rigby land on the ground.) Rigby: Uhhh... Mordecai: Where'd Benson go? (screams) (A digger appears overhead - it is being controlled by Benson. Mordecai and Rigby jump into a golf cart. Benson chases in the digger, trying to scoop them up.) Rigby: Benson, you're the boss of the park. How do you not remember that? Benson: Lies! Rigby: (to Mordecai) Look out! (Destroyer of worlds charges laser then shoots at the Gaurdians But The Lemon Chef Comes and helps the park and the baby ducks in super form also join then giant susan rises from the ground to help destroyer of worlds then they all get mad and ready to fight to the death. Lemon chef and destroyer of worlds run up to each other trying to kill each other with their powers then crash into each other and both explode and die then the super duck and giant Susan engage in a fight but when giant Susan tries to punch super duck he ducks and throws her onto the bridge possibly killing her and she landing on a board on the bridge that the Duck collector is standing on about to kill pops with his sword as pops crawls back in fear but when giant Susan falls on one side of the board it launches the Duck Collector in the air. The bunch of Baby Ducks, in super form, see the Duck Collector flying through mid-air.) Super Duck: Step off! (He karate chops and the Duck Collector explodes then dies.) (No Rules Man roller blades past Skips and sprays water on his metal arms, causing them to spark and fly off his hands and explode.) No Rules Man: No rules.(Laughs) (Super Duck picks up No Rules Man, shuts him inside a portable potty, shakes it up, and hurls it upward, where a jet plane hits it and kills him.) Mordecai: Benson, don't do this! The park means everything to you. Benson: He warned me you'd try to fill my head with lies! Say goodnight. (Benson raises the digger; Mordecai and Rigby scream. As the digger comes down, Mordecai tries to drive the cart away as he and Rigby scream "Oh!" Because they are stuck in mud, they can only do donuts instead of moving, giving Benson a flashback of Mordecai and Rigby doing donuts outside the house, annoying him. Benson grabs his head in pain and the digger stops. Mordecai and Rigby look up to see Benson deep in painful thought.) Mordecai and Rigby: '''Huh? '''Mordecai: ''(gasps), we were doing donuts. Quick, dude: hamboning. '''Rigby:' Ham-bon-ing! Ham-bon-ing! Ham-bon-ing! Mordecai and Rigby: Hmm! Hmm! Hmm hmm! Hmm hmm! Hmm! Hmm! (climbing out of the cart) ''Not setting up the chairs next time! Not setting up the chairs next time! '''Benson:' Get.. out.. of my head!!! Mordecai and Rigby: Whooooooaaaaaaahhhhh! (Benson has another, longer flashback, including memories from "Just Set Up the Chairs", "Fortune Cookie", "Weekend at Benson's", "Think Positive", "Brain Eraser", "Prank Callers", "Eggscellent" (where he gets punched in the face), and "Busted Cart", and everything comes back to him when he's unbrainwashed.) Benson: (Jumps off from the digger) ''Where do I sign? ''(Back on the freeway, GBF Jr and GBF Sr watch the battle below going their way and you can see Broseph Chillaxton in the background about to battle the gaurdians of eternal youth and two guys from skull punch capturing muscleman and pops fighting the other one.) GBF Jr: They're outnumbered. Soon it will all be over. GBF Sr: I think you just got the universe record for best revenge ever! (A bright light and noise appears above.) GBF Jr and GBF Sr: Huh?! (A white car flies down from the sky. Gary is driving while Mordecai, Rigby and Benson stand on the trunk.) Benson: STOP! (the truck lands) (over megaphone) ''This ends ''now! Mordecai: That's right. Benson got his memory back and with his signature this document is complete. Shut down Exit 9B and the portal! Rigby: Decreed from City Hall, yo! Mordecai, Rigby and Benson: Historical landmark! (GBF Jr and GBF Sr hold each other and Bowser and the other Villains laugh.) Adagio Dazzle: You think this is over. GBF Jr: They think they got everybody, Garrett Bobby Ferguson Senior! Mordecai, Rigby and Benson: Huh? Tino Tonitini: What did you say? GBF Jr: You had to get the signatures of all the park employees. (GBF Jr kicks an oil drum into the air. Thomas is shown hiding underneath.) Thomas: Huh? Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson: Thomas! GBF Jr: Now, hand over the document or the intern gets it. (Holds a laser gun aimed at Thomas' head.) Benson: Why did I have to hire him right before all this happened? Mordecai: (sigh) This isn't his fight. (Climbing off the back of the car, Mordecai slips and loses his footing, dropping the document out of sight.) Sorry. GBF Jr: Quit messing around and bring me the contract! Mordecai: (Picking up a file and walking to GBF Jr.) Alright, alright. GBF Jr: (Takes the file and laughs.) Revenge is a dish best served cold. Intern, fetch the coffee - iced! Muscle Man: The park... Ash Ketchum: This can't be. Skips: Our home. Pops: (sheds a tear) ''All is lost. '''Tino Tonitini:' It's game over for us. GBF Jr: Thomas! Stop thinking about things and bring us the coffee already. Kid's worthless, am I right? (Thomas screams and charges at GBF Jr, throwing the coffee at him. GBF roundhouse kicks him off the edge of the freeway.) The Heroes and Gary: (shocked) Thomas! (As Thomas falls to the ground, Gary's car swoops off after him, with Benson and Rigby still on the back. Pops, Skips and Mordecai watch over the edge.) GBF Jr: Hmm, alright, gather round, gather round now. (The villains gather.) We'll just tear this thing up and get this war back on. Minions! Behold! (GBF Jr holds up a crude drawing of him, thinking it's the contract.) Blonde Man: Uh, is that a drawing of you with a butt for a face? Dr. Drakken: What?! Dr. Facilier: (Shocked) GBF Jr: Huh? A fake?! Mistress Nine: But how?! Mordecai: Hey, losers! Carver Descartes: Looking for something? (The car floats up from below the freeway. Thomas is clinging from the edge of the trunk.) Rigby: Should have checked the fine print when we switched the contract in front of yo' face, know what I'm sayin'? GBF Jr, GBF Sr and all the Weekenders' Enemies: No..! (Thomas signs the last missing spot and the paper glows yellow around his name. The contract takes off into mid air and flies to the portal, closing it. The freeway begins to crumble and crack as the villains fly back to where they came from, followed closely by the bits of destroyed freeway and - unless they can hold on, the park workers, too. The GBFs stand on the last remaining piece of freeway as terror reigns around them.) GBF Sr: Junior. You just broke the universe record for disappointing your father. Auuuuugh! (explodes) GBF Jr: (falls to his knees) ''Nooooo!!! ''(GBF Jr explodes and the rest of the freeway disappears before the last remaining piece of the portal explodes, forming a mushroom cloud and when it settles the park is back to normal with green grass and blue skies. The workers stand with awe outside the now-destroyed house. Everyone except Thomas cheers.) Shaggy Rogers: Like we did it! We save the park! Scooby-Doo: Yeah! (Laughing) Fred Jones: Yes! Ash Ketchum: We did it! Pikachu: Pika! (Cut to the defeated Villains who survived from the explosion of Exit 9B) Dr. Drakken: The portal! All the Villains! Everything are gone!! Bowser: (In Megatron's voice) No. No. Bowser Jr: (In Starscream's voice) Not to call you a coward, Daddy, but sometimes cowards do survive. Bowser: (In Megatron's voice) This isn't over. (Bowser and the other Villains teleport to escape) Mordecai: Yeah, Thomas, that was awesome! Benson: Yeah, you're gonna make a great addition to the team. (Everyone pats Thomas' head and rubs his shoulders.) Rigby: Sweet job, Thomas! Pops: Good to have you! Tino Tonitini: That was epic, Thomas! Thomas: Hah, thanks guys! Ash Ketchum: You're welcome. (Pikachu runs to Ash and they hug each other) Thomas: 'Does... stuff like this happen all the time? ''(Everyone nods and agrees.) '''Benson: Don't worry, we'll have this place cleaned up in no time. Right, Skips? Skips: Ehh, I've seen worse. Benson: Alright everyone, let's get to it! (Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost get ready to drive off in the cart) Muscle Man: Woo! Later, grandmas! Serena: Oh, Muscle Man. Ash Ketchum: He's pretty funny, now let's clean this mess up. Shall we begin Pikachu? Pikachu: Pikachu. Tino Tonitini: Okay. Mordecai: Thomas, we'll catch you later, right? Thomas: Uh, yeah. Rigby: Cool. Later, Thomas. Carver Descartes: See ya. Tino Tonitini: Let's call Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to help us clean up this mess. (Thomas is alone as his cellphone rings) Thomas: (answering the cellphone) ''Hey, mom. No, no, I'm not going to quit anymore. Yeah, yeah. I think this internship's gonna be really cool. ''9B ends Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts